Fräulein Zelena
by EVILlREGAL
Summary: From a prompt on Tumblr, Zelena jumps into Maria's place in the Sound of Music. Songfic.
1. Chapter 1

Flower petals showered down from the tree Zelena sat in. What did it matter if it was un-ladylike, it was beautiful outside, and from here, she had the best view of the sunset as she twined together a flower crown. Off in the distance, she could hear the church bells toll deeply and she sighed. It was almost time for supper, she had just enough time to get back and wash up. And... Maybe sew up the tear in her dress.

She placed the flowers on her head and hummed as she made her way back down. A familiar song, one she'd been taught as a child. One she sang every time she came here to escape.

"My day in the hills has come to an end, I know. One star has come out to tell me it's time to go..." She looked around and sighed softly. "But deep in their dark green shadows, are voices that urge me to stay... So I pause, and I wait, and I listen, for one more sound. For one more sound more lovely thing, that the hills might say." She spun around, forgetting all about the time. She could hear the birds, the whistle of the wind, and the babble of the brook. And she gave a bright smile. That was the song she loved the most.

"The hills are alive... With the sound of music, with songs they have sung for a thousand years! The hills fill my heart with the sound of music. My heart wants to sing every song it hears!" The young woman laughed as she jumped from one stone to the next, splashing a little in the stream, weaving in and out of the trees. She remained this way until the last bit of sun had disappeared. She watched it hide behind the mountains in the distance. She closed her eyes as the wind rushed past her, blowing her long red hair and skirt with it.I

"I go to the hills when my heart is lonely, I know I will hear what I heard before. My heart will be blessed with the sound of music... And I'll sing once more!" She smiled as her song ended, the reminder of her adoptive mother coming up into her heart, how they'd sit on nights like this and practice... And the bells clashed again, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Oh no..." She grabbed her book and cloak from nearby and dashed off back towards the monastery. She would be in so much trouble when she got back!

The Mother Abbess stood, thinking to herself before dinner. One of the nuns hurried up to her. "Sister Mary Margaret, whatever seems to be the problem?"

"It's Zelena." She replied simply.

"What about her?" She replied and sister Ashley hurried over.

"She's missing... Again."

"That girl can not stay out of trouble!" Sister Lacey rolled her eyes. It seemed obvious to her that it was not worth keeping the girl around. "She climbs a tree and scrapes her knee, her dress has got a tear."

Sister Ashley nodded. "She waltzes of her way to mass and whistles on the stairs."

"And underneath her wimple, she has curlers in her hair!" Sister Lacey butted in again.

Sister Mary frowned in agreement. "I even heard her singing in the abbey. But I'd like to say a word in her behalf." Mother Abbess motioned for her to go ahead. "Zelena makes me laugh!" She chuckled, then straightened up seeing the looks on the others' faces.

"How do you solve a problem like Zelena? How do you catch a cloud and pin it down? How do you find a word that means Zelena?" The Mother Abbess joined in.

"A flibbertigibbet!" Sister Ashley suggested.

"A will o the wisp," Disagreed sister Mary Margaret. Sister Lacey rolled her eyes.

"A clown."

"Many a thing you know you'd like to tell her, many a thing she ought to understand." Mother Abbess kept neutral in their argument.

"But how do you make her stay and listen to all you say!" Sister Lacey huffed.

"How do you keep the waves upon the sand?" Sister Ashley reminded her gently.

"Oh, how do you solve a problem like Zelena?" They all sighed, then looked over to see the redhead rush in to wash her face and hands in an effort not to be late for supper. She then ran past them, froze for a moment, and slumped as she left, throwing her hands up in defeat. She'd been caught.

"How do you hold a moonbeam in your hand?" They shook their heads, rather amused, and head on.


	2. Chapter 2

Zelena stood outside the door nervously, fretting of what was to happen. She rehearsed her apology in her mind on repeat, startling a little when Sister Katherine came out of the room.

"You may go in now, Zelena." She told her, and the redhead rather scurried inside, closing the door.

"I'm so sorry, Reverend Mother, the hills were beckoning and I just had to go."

"I didn't call you here for apologies, but if it makes you feel better." She said kindly, not a hint of reproach on her face.

"It does." Zelena replied, looking down briefly. "You see, the gates were left open, and the sky was so blue today, I just had to be a part of it!" She explained.

Mother Abbess shook her head. "Child, you were not home until dark, what if you'd gotten lost?" She asked gently, causing Zelena to smile.

"Oh, I could never get lost there, that's my mountain, I was raised there. I remember as a child climbing a tree and looking over the gates to see the sisters all singing and at work, it made me want to be a part of it... Which brings me to another transgression. I was singing out there, without permission." She sighed.

"Zelena, it is only here in the abbey that we have rules about postulants singing." She could not help but smile a bit. The girl was such a free spirit. "Tell me, my child. What have you learned from here?"

Zelena thought for a moment. She'd learned very much, but she had to make certain she had a good answer. "To learn... What is the will of God, and to do it. That is the most important lesson."

"Well, it seems to be the will of God that you leave us." The other woman stood, handing her a piece of paper. Zelena looked up in terror.

"Oh, no! Please don't send me away."

"Only for a short time, my child. You are to take on the role of governess for seven children until September." She explained, signing something.

"September?" Zelena exclaimed, that was so long from now! "Seven children?"

"I thought you liked children, Zelena?" She tilted her head a little.

"Oh, yes... Very much, but seven?" She coughed a little.

"I'll tell the Captain you'll be there in the morning." She nodded, sending Zelena out to go pack.

The redhead changed into her old dress, gathering her few belongings, just the necessities. Of course, she grabbed her guitar as well, her only beloved possession. If she was going to be with seven children, the least they could do is sing together on occasion. She knew how to play many songs, it was one of her most favorite past times.

When it came time to leave, she said quiet goodbyes on her way out, guitar case in one hand, address and suitcase in another. She opened the gate and closed it behind her, looking back. "When the Lord closes a door, somewhere he opens a window." She reminded herself, taking a deep breath. She'd know where she was meant to be soon.

"What will this day be like... I wonder?" She sang quietly when she realized she could. She wasn't in the abbey anymore. "What will my future be? I wonder. It could be so exciting, to be out in the world, to be free! My heart should be wildly rejoicing, oh what's the matter with me..." She huffed a little, kicking at a stone. This shouldn't be so difficult, after all, she'd always longed for adventure.

"A Captain with seven children, what's so fearsome about that?" She chuckled to herself.

"Oh, I must stop these doubts, all these worries. If I don't, I just know I'll turn back! I must dream of the things I am seeking.. I am seeking the courage I lack." She deflated again, sitting on the edge of a fountain, setting her belongings down. Things could be so much worse! She mused to herself, running her hand through the water. She smiled a little. She had the confidence to get through this, she just had to build on it on her way there.

She felt ten feet tall, almost like she could fly, when she got off the bus and skipped the rest of the way to the gate. She dropped her jaw and her jaw. "Oh... Help." She whispered, staring in the gate. The house was huge, it was more than she'd ever seen! She glanced at the piece of paper in her hand. This was it.

She opened the gate, took in a deep breath, and ran to the door, only tripping once. And she rang the bell, a nervous smile on her face. She said an internal prayer as the door opened.

"Hello, Captain!" She smiled, then tilted her head as the man didn't reply. "I'm the new governess."

"And I'm the old butler." He led her in. "Wait here."

But Zelena didn't listen. How could she? The home was like a castle! She set her things down, slowly looking around, taking it all in. She made her way down the stairs and to the right, slowly opening a door and peeking in. A ballroom! She head in immediately. She'd never been to a ball, but she so loved to dance, and she was pretty good at it. Maybe she could participate if they ever held one here?

She'd better practice, if so. She curtsied, then gave a dramatic bow, when she heard a slam from the other side if the room. She stumbled and looked up, seeing a handsome middle aged man. She flipped her hair out of her face after standing back up straight, then rushed out. He closed the doors solemnly.

"In the future, I hope you'll remember that some rooms in this house are to be left undisturbed." He said firmly, his voice seemingly devoid of emotion. She nodded a little.

"Yes Captain, sir." She said hesitantly. He eyed her for a moment.

"Turn."

She obediently turned in a circle, though not understanding why.

"Hat off."

She removed her black hat. And he sighed in dismay. It's that dress. You'll have to put on another before you meet the children." Zelena shook her head.

"This is the only dress I have." She smoothed her hands over the green material. She was rather fond of it. "All my worldly clothes were given to the poor."

"And what about this one?" He ran his hand through his red hair.

"Oh," she chuckled. "The poor didn't want this one! But if I had some material, I can make another. I know how to sew." She grinned.

He just scowled. "I'll see to it that you do... Today if possible." He then turned away from her and loudly blew a whistle he had hanging around his neck. Zelena startled when she heard the pounding of footsteps upstairs and many children began running to get into line. They marched down the stairs and stood before her.

And she felt a nervous feeling gnawing in her gut. She really didn't think she was cut out for this.


End file.
